Um Dia A Sós
by Chelley Lima
Summary: Usagi e Mamoru teriam um sábado só para eles. Ambos queriam aprofundar mais sua relação, e era o dia perfeito para isso.


**Um Dia a Sós**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon e seus personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi. A mim pertence a história criada. Proibido qualquer tipo de reprodução ou cópia da mesma!

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hentai

 **Autora:** Chelley Lima

 **Censura:** Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos.

 **Aviso:** Contém cenas de sexo.

 **Nota da Autora:** Olá! Depois de quatro anos resolvi voltar a escrever fanfics, porém, dessa vez no universo de Sailor Moon. Espero que gostem e não deixem de deixar reviews! Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

Já passavam das dez da manhã quando Usagi acordou naquele sábado de outono. Bocejou enquanto se espreguiçava na cama. Luna ainda dormia encolhida ao pé de sua cama, e sorriu ao vê-la.

Quando Luna a encontrou, tinha 14 anos, e lhe contou sobre as Guerreiras Sailors, descobriu que era a reencarnação de Sailor Moon e Princess Serenity. Ficara muito assustada, mas conseguiu realizar seu papel. Há dois anos jamais imaginaria que seria uma Sailor, que teria sido uma princesa, a Princesa Serenity, em sua vida passada e que estava apaixonada pelo Príncipe Endymion.

Suspirou. Mamoru Chiba era seu namorado, e a reencarnação do seu príncipe no Milênio de Prata. Nesses dois anos lutaram juntos ao lado das outras Sailors, que era protegidas pelos planetas, e Chibiusa, que era a filha deles no Milênio de Prata do século 30, que estivera com eles durante um tempo.

Usagi levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Após sua higiene matinal, desceu e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha lavando louça.

-Bom dia, mamãe! -exclamou.

-Bom dia, Usagi. Quer comer algo?

-Sim! O que tem para o café? -perguntou animada. Adorava comer, não importava a hora.

-Tem bolo que fiz mais cedo.

-Eba! Ah, mamãe, lembre-se que hoje passarei o dia com Mamo-chan. -disse Usagi animada.

-Sem problemas, Usagi, só tente não chegar muito tarde em casa. -respondeu.

Usagi levantou-se e começou a se servir. Mesmo com 16 anos, sua mãe sempre deixava a mesa do café pronta para a família, mas como todos já haviam comido e ela estava ocupada, decidiu servir-se. Satisfeita, colocou sua louça na pia e subiu para o seu quarto. Hoje iria passar o dia na casa de Mamo-chan (apelido que ela carinhosamente deu a Mamoru). Estava feliz que teriam um dia para ficarem juntos e sozinhos.

Mamoru era alguns anos mais velho que ela, e sempre fora carinhoso e respeitoso. Raramente ficavam sozinhos, e nada passava de abraços e beijos carinhosos. Adorava ficar com Mamoru nesses momentos. Mas as vezes tinha vontade de aprofundar os carinhos. Pensando nisso, subiu para o seu quarto.

-Bom dia, Usagi-chan. Dormiu bem? -ouviu Luna perguntar. A gata estava na janela, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

-Bom dia, Luna-chan! Dormi bem sim. -sorriu. Luna pegou seu comunicador e foi conversar com as outras meninas, e Usagi aproveitou para arrumar sua cama. Depois foi tomar um banho e lavar seus cabelos e se arrumar para encontrar-se com Mamo-chan. Sorriu com o pensamento e decidiu que iria ficar perfeita para ele hoje.

 **~oOo~**

Mamoru encontrava-se concluindo seu trabalho da faculdade. Havia acordado cedo para fazer tudo com calma. Eram onze horas quando terminou. Suspirou e desligou seu laptop, levantando-se da mesinha. Foi a cozinha e bebeu um copo d'água. De volta a sala, dirigiu-se a varanda e observou a paisagem. O distrito de Juban encontrava-se com o céu repleto de nuvens, com poucos raios de sol e com uma brisa no ar, indicando um dia típico de outono.

 _"Usagi chegará em apenas algumas horas..."_ pensou. Suspirou e sorriu. Ter um dia somente para eles era o que mais queria para sua Usako. Adorava seu jeito alegre. Hoje seria um dia só seu e dela, sua pequena Odango de olhos azuis cristalinos.

De volta a sala, arrumou sua mesa e guardou as coisas em seu devido lugar. Logo em seguida, saiu do seu apartamento e foi ao mercado. Se Usako ficaria em sua casa hoje, era melhor comprar alguns doces para animá-la.

Na volta, passou em frente a uma joalheria e viu na vitrine um colar muito belo. O pingente era em formato de coração, com pedras brilhantes num tom de rosa claro. Lembrava muito o broche com o Cristal de Prata dela. Sorriu e entrou na loja. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu a atendente o colar. Comprou e logo em seguida saiu da loja. Tinha sido um pouco caro, mas queria dar um presente especial a sua namorada. Já estavam há dois anos juntos, com muita história para contar. Ele queria aprofundar mais ainda seu romance com Usagi, e esperava que hoje fosse o dia perfeito.

 **~oOo~**

Usagi saiu de casa apressada. Eram duas da tarde e tinha planejado sair há uma hora. Vestia uma saia rosa, meia calça preta e um suéter branco. Em seus pés, um sapato com salto baixo, bem delicado. Seus cabelos estavam em seu penteado habitual, odangos e marias-chiquinhas, e levava uma bolsa pequena consigo. Rapidamente chegou ao ponto de ônibus, que não tardou a chegar. Minutos depois, já estava em frente ao prédio de Mamoru. Entrou e pegou o elevador até o andar dele. Mal tocou a campainha e Mamo-chan abria-lhe a porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Olá, Usako. -cumprimentou. Seu coração logo encheu-se alegria com a chegada dela.

-Mamo-chan! -e correu para os braços dele, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Ouviu a porta sendo fechada e ele lhe acariciou o cabelo.

Usagi se afastou um pouco, toda sorridente. Mamoru sorriu ao ver a felicidade dela, para logo em seguida beijá-la. Foi um beijo doce, carinhoso e apaixonado, e Usagi sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Se afastaram um tempo depois para recuperarem o fôlego.

-Usako... eu te amo. -disse Mamoru. Usagi sorriu com suas palavras e voltou a abraçá-lo. -Está muito bonita hoje. -observou. Sem dúvida alguma a cor rosa era a que mais gostava de vê-la usando.

-Obrigada, Mamo-chan. Também te amo -disse a garota e deu mais um beijo nele. Ao se separarem, Usagi tirou seus sapatos e foi para a sala, toda feliz. Mamoru sentia-se leve e cheio de amor, adorava ver Usako alegre e feliz.

Os dois sentaram no sofá, de frente para o outro. Olhavam-se ternamente, os olhos brilhando e transbordando carinho e amor. Se abraçaram e ficaram assim por longos minutos, ora acariciando-se, ora trocando beijos.

-Usagi, comprei torta de limão. Quer? - disse Mamoru um tempo depois. Usagi abriu mais ainda seus olhos brilhantes, com um sorriso estonteante.

-Sim, Mamo-chan! Quero comer muitos pedaços! -respondeu animada, erguendo os braços. Levantou-se saltitante e Mamoru riu. Usagi era uma gulosa, não parava de comer, em especial doces.

Foi a cozinha e pegou a torta, pratos e talheres. Usagi apareceu na cozinha rapidamente, e o ajudou a pegar as coisas. Mamoru agradeceu e logo foram para a sala. Usagi comeu muito, sujando seu rosto e sorrindo a cada mordida, dizendo o quanto estava gostosa a torta.

-Ah, que delícia! Mamo-chan, quero sempre comer esta torta quando vier para sua casa. -exclamou. Mamoru riu do seu rosto sujo e de sua empolgação. Afirmou com a cabeça e serviu aos dois um copo de suco. Após terminarem, Mamoru sentiu-se um pouco ansioso, e decidiu que ela hora de lhe dar o presente.

-Usagi, venha ao meu quarto. Tem algo que quero lhe mostrar. -Usagi corou com suas palavras e piscou várias vezes. " _O que será que Mamo-chan queria lhe mostrar?"_ , pensou.

-T-tudo bem, Mamo-chan.

Ele sorriu e os dois levantaram-se. Mamoru a abraçou pela cintura e beijou-lhe a testa. Usagi sorriu, mas suas bochechas ainda estavam rosadas. Foram ao quarto dele e ele lhe pediu para sentar na cama, e Usagi logo obedeceu. Mamoru foi até a cômoda e tirou um pequeno embrulho prateado da gaveta, em seguida sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Assim que vi lembrei de você. Estamos sozinhos hoje e queria lhe proporcionar um presente especial, minha Usako. -Mamoru sorria e tinha o olhar mais brilhante e carinhoso que Usagi já tinha visto nele e sorriu também -Espero que goste, Odango.

Entregou-lhe o pacote e Usagi pegou, apreensiva. Abriu-o e seu sorriso não poderia ser mais belo diante da surpresa.

-É lindo, Mamo-chan! Eu adorei... -suspirou. Usagi nunca vira um colar tão bonito. Retirou-o da caixinha e segurou entre as mãos. O pequeno pingente de coração com brilhantes rosados cintilava com os movimentos.

-Posso colocar em você? -perguntou Mamoru. Usagi assentiu rapidamente, o sorriso sem deixar seus lábios. Ele pegou o delicado colar, enquanto ela virava de costas para ele, e logo ele colocou o objeto em seu pescoço. Ao fechar, beijou o pescoço da moça, demorando-se por alguns segundos. Usagi suspirou com o toque, e no fundo desejou mais. Virou-se para Mamoru com os olhos brilhantes

-Obrigada, Mamoru. Você é tão gentil, tão carinhoso... -murmurou ela.

Mamoru não aguentou e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Usagi foi pega de surpresa, mas logo derreteu-se nos braços do seu amado. Ele apertou sua cintura, colando seus corpos, enquanto ela estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Mamoru, acariciando e puxando os cabelos da nuca. O beijo se intensificou, e Mamoru a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Os carinhos dela lhe causavam arrepios por todo o corpo, arrepios deliciosos que o deixavam cada vez mais quente... e mais excitado.

Usagi sentia-se quente, muito quente. Nunca tinha sido beijada dessa forma, e tanto seu coração como seu corpo estavam adorando e reagindo de uma forma nunca antes sentida. Quando Mamoru a abraçou mais forte, sentiu um certo volume em sua barriga, e corou fortemente, mas não parou o beijo. Era de certa forma, bom. Sentia um leve calor vindo daquela região do corpo dele, e entre suas pernas uma leve umidade quente surgia.

-Mamo-chan... Eu te amo. -suspirou. -Isso é tão bom...

-Ah, Usako... você é linda e não quero parar... é uma sensação tão boa, tão deliciosa. -disse ao se afastar. Seus olhos estavam levemente escurecidos, mas continuavam brilhando, assim como os de Usagi.

Usagi corou novamente, e se afastou um pouco. Fitou-o por um momento e sorriu. Realmente, a sensação era maravilhosa e não queria que aquilo parasse. Mamoru segurou sua mão e deu um beijo casto, causando-lhe suspiros emocionados.

-Usagi... eu entenderei se você não quiser... mas gostaria de fazer amor com você hoje. Quero que nossos corpos se tornem um só, quero lhe dar prazer, sentir prazer... quero que seja minha e quero ser seu. De corpo e alma. -confessou Mamoru. Estava um pouco receoso, mas não conseguia segurar o desejo. Usagi era linda, e queria muito sentir seu corpo, admirar sua beleza feminina.

Usagi ficou surpresa, e corou. Sentia-se envergonhada e emocionada. Não imaginava que Mamoru poderia um dia lhe fazer um pedido desses, um pedido tão íntimo com tanto amor. Não tinha experiência alguma, porém desejava ter com ele. Queria explorar esses sentimentos reprimidos de desejo e curiosidade, queria intensificar o que estavam tendo naquele momento.

-Mamoru... eu não sei nada sobre isso, mas você faz com que eu me sinta segura. Venho sentindo desejos quase incontroláveis sempre que estou com você... eu aceito seu pedido.

-Ah, Usako... obrigada. Prometo que tudo vai ficar bem. -disse Mamoru com um sorriso terno.

Mamoru sentou-se na cama, dando um tapinha ao seu lado para que Usagi o acompanha-se. Fitaram-se, analisando e admirando a beleza um do outro, seus rostos tão próximos que sentiram suas respirações quentes e pesadas. Usagi levantou a mão e traçou os lábios os lábios dele, que fechou os olhos com o toque leve. Seus lábios se entreabriram, um suspiro escapando deles. Usagi mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a língua, para logo beijar Mamoru docemente. Novamente estavam abraçados, acariciando-se e aquele sentimento forte, carinhoso e desejoso surgiu mais uma vez.

Deitaram-se na cama, sem se separarem. Mamoru ficou por cima de Usagi, e ofegante, pôs-se a beijar o belo pescoço alvo dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Isso o incentivou e continuou a beijar a região intensamente, segurando as mãos dela firmemente. Usagi afastou suas pernas para que Mamo-chan se acomodasse melhor, e sentiu novamente aquele volume pressionando em seu ventre.

-M-mamo-chan... ah.. -gemeu. Mamoru se sentia mais e mais excitado com as reações dela, e decidiu aventurar-se mais.

Afastou-se e olhou-a profundamente, que tinha seus olhos brilhantes, cheios de desejo e carinho, brilhantes e levemente escurecidos. Algumas mechas do cabelo loiro escaparam do penteado, dando-lhe um aspecto diferente, mas gracioso. Afastou alguns fios da testa dela e beijou-a rapidamente. Tirou sua camisa, e Usagi suspirou apaixonada. Mamoru era lindo! Seu corpo definido e magro a encantaram, o peito firme que sempre lhe servia de travesseiro e apoio. Tocou-lhe a pele, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos sem nenhum tecido atrapalhando.

-Usako... posso tirar a sua também? -perguntou Mamoru apreensivo, quebrando o silêncio. Viu Usagi corar, e sorriu com a visão. Achava adorável a forma como ficava envergonhada com facilidade, transmitindo uma leve inocência.

Usako assentiu com a cabeça, sem conseguir expressar-se com palavras. Lentamente, ergueu seus braços e começou a tirar seu suéter, e Mamoru logo a ajudou. O movimento fez com que seu cabelo ficasse mais despenteado ainda.

Mamoru suspirou e viu o corpo de Usagi. Branca como a neve, usava um sutiã rosa claro com um pequeno laço no centro, moldando-lhe os seios pequenos, mas redondos e firmes, o colar pousado entre eles brilhando. Tocou-lhe a clavícula, de um lado ao outro, e lentamente desceu até o colo dos seus seios. Ela estava deliciosamente quente, sensível ao seu toque e suspirando de prazer.

Usagi apreciava o toque de Mamoru como nunca, e querendo mais, empertigou-se levemente, incentivando-o a avançar o toque. Ele não tardou a pegar seu seio e apertar gentilmente, sentindo a maciez da carne. Ambos gemeram, e Usagi jogou a cabeça para trás derretendo-se.

Mamoru estava enlouquecendo. Segurou-lhe os seios com as duas mãos apertando cada vez mais. Não conseguindo manter o controle, procurou o fecho do sutiã nas costas da garota, abrindo-o logo em seguida. Retirou a peça e cheirou-a, suspirando com o aroma delicioso dela. Usagi levantou a cabeça e observou Mamoru. Quando ele abriu os olhos e viu seu busto nu, percebeu os olhos dele escurecerem e brilharem ainda mais, a respiração pesada batendo em seus mamilos que intumesciam a cada segundo. Ele largou a peça na cama e olhou-a intensamente nos olhos antes de finalmente toca-la com paixão.

Usagi gemeu novamente com o toque direto em sua pele. Sentia seu corpo em chamas, a umidade entre suas pernas parecia aumentar a cada minuto, e ficava cada vez mais difícil manter seu fôlego. Ansiando mais, agarrou-lhe os cabelos negros e o aproximou de seu corpo, fazendo-o beijar seus seios.

Mamoru sentiu sua excitação aumentar, e pressionou seus quadris aos de Usako enquanto beijava-lhe os seios. Deitou-a na cama com os cabelos loiros formando uma cascata em volta dela. Enquanto beijava um seio, acariciava o outro com a mão, dando leve puxadas no mamilo rosado e intumescido. Usagi puxava seus cabelos em busca de apoio, e apertou as coxas em volta dele, como se procurasse um alívio para si.

Quando Mamoru se afastou, soltou um muxoxo triste.

-Mamo-chan... -suplicou. Ele riu da atitude dela e beijou-lhe o nariz. Ela mostrou-lhe a língua num gesto totalmente infantil, e ele riu mais ainda.

-Não tenha pressa, minha Usako. Temos o dia todo para nós. Mas acho que ainda estamos usando roupas demais.

Usagi corou fervorosamente com o comentário dele. Por mais que estivesse apreciando todos os toques, sentia-se envergonhada as vezes. Mamoru tocou sua bochecha e sorriu ternamente, o que a fez se sentir mais segura. Ele se levantou e tirou a calça, sem tirar os olhos dela. Usagi observava tudo com atenção especial ao volume entre as pernas dele. Mamoru era magnífico. Era alto, o corpo definido e delgado, com ombros largos e os quadris um pouco mais estreitos. Seus cabelos negros e olhos azul escuros davam-lhe um charme único e misterioso.

Ele sentiu o olhar dela, e pela primeira vez sentiu-se envergonhado, e acabou por colocar a mão na frente do seu membro coberto pela cueca branca. Usagi levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, achando super fofo ver as bochechas dele levemente avermelhadas. Decidiu então tirar sua saia e sua meia, e sentiu que ele observava seus movimentos.

Ele suspirou longamente ao ver a calcinha dela. Usako tinha pernas longas e alvas, e imaginava que seriam tão macias como todo seu corpo. Novamente ficou em cima dela, sentindo os seios deliciosos contra seu peito. Abraçou-a firmemente, para logo beijá-la. Usagi retribuiu o abraço e instintivamente colocou suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Sentiu o membro dele contra sua umidade, e gemeu alto.

-Mamo-chan, mais... eu quero mais! -pediu Usagi. Mamoru procurava manter-se sob controle, mas cada minuto tornava a tarefa mais difícil. O corpo de Usagi encaixava-se em seus braços harmoniosamente. Novamente a beijou com sofreguidão, e seus corpos logo estavam com uma fina camada de suor, a respiração ofegante e as mãos incontroláveis que procuravam se tocar por inteiro.

Ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, ficando um tempo ali para em seguida dar atenção aos seus seios e sua cintura delgada. Seu cheiro doce inebriava os sentidos, deixando sua mente mais e mais entorpecida de amor e prazer. Os suspiros e gemidos de Usako eram doces e incentivadores. Continuou descendo seus beijos, e passou a beijar as pernas dela lentamente.

Usagi mal conseguia conter-se. Sua pele fervilhava com cada toque e beijo de Mamo-chan. Quando ele beijou o interior de suas coxas, ofegou. Seus olhares se encontraram e ali ela encontrou, além do carinho e da paixão, tesão. Mamoru sorriu um tanto malicioso e beijou sua região íntima por cima da calcinha. Ele segurou suas pernas para manter-se ali, brincando com o elástico e fazendo círculos nos quadris com os dedos.

-Você está encantadora, Usako. -disse Mamoru com um gemido. Podia sentir o calor vindo da intimidade dela, o cheiro doce que se intensificava, a umidade que aparecia em sua calcinha... não aguentou e lentamente a tirou.

Lá estava ela, completamente nua a sua frente, delicada e pequena. Completamente excitada e úmida, despertando-lhe os desejos mais profundos e prazerosos. Olhou para Usagi e viu que estava corada e ofegante, esperando sua ação. Primeiro beijou levemente, a umidade dela tomando seus lábios. Lambeu e sentiu seu gosto, e soltou um gemido profundo com o sabor único de Usako, e então aprofundou seu beijo. Usako gemeu alto, sentindo a língua quente de Mamoru tocando sua região mais íntima, a saliva dele misturando-se com sua excitação, a textura da língua contra sua carne macia, causando sensações enlouquecedoras.

-M-mamo... ah, Mamo-chan, mais! -gemeu Usagi. Ele aprofundou sua boca, deliciando-se com a umidade que escorria de dentro dela, o corpo dela se contorcendo de prazer. Apertou-lhe as coxas e seu bumbum em uma tentativa quase inútil de controlar sua própria excitação.

Enquanto beijava sua feminilidade, fez um leve carinho em seu ponto intocado, intumescido e inchado. Seu toque fez Usagi gritar, e ela não aguentou tamanho prazer, atingindo o clímax com um poderoso tremor correndo-lhe pelo corpo. Mamoru fechou os olhos enquanto se deliciava com o orgasmo dela, sentindo as pequenas mãos puxarem seus cabelos fortemente antes de desabar na cama. Ao finalizar, levantou-se e passou a observar as reações de Usagi.

Encontrou seus olhos cristalinos semicerrados, as pupilas dilatadas e brilhantes. Sua respiração arfante fazia seu peito subir e descer, a pequena camada de suor fazendo sua pele brilhar, assim como o colar que repousava ali. A face estava vermelha e seus lábios entreabertos e convidativos. Ele sorriu largamente. Dera prazer a sua pequena Usako, deliciou-se com o orgasmo dela, mas ainda queria mais. Sua excitação estava chegando ao limite, seus esforços tornando-se cada vez mais difíceis de manter.

Quando Usagi abriu os olhos e viu Mamoru observando-a, sorriu um pouco mais. Viu que ele ainda estava excitado, e se possível, o membro estava um pouco mais duro que antes. Ele a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço. Porém, ainda não estavam totalmente satisfeitos.

Seus lábios se encontraram com urgência, e ansiavam para consumar o ato do sexo. Mamoru então se afastou e retirou sua cueca. Usagi soltou um suspiro alto e lambeu os lábios diante da visão. Mesmo sendo a primeira vez que o via completamente nu, sem muito entendimento da coisa, admirou o corpo dele completamente, vendo o membro dele duro e inchado, ansiando por um toque. Curiosa, tocou-o, e Mamoru gemeu com a ousadia dela. Assumindo a posição, acomodou-se entre as pernas dela, não aguentando mais esperar.

-Eu te amo, Usako. Se sentir dor não hesite em me falar -pediu ele. Ela sorriu e assentiu, jogando os braços em volta dele e abrindo um pouco mais suas pernas. Quando ambas regiões íntimas se tocaram, um gemido escapou dos lábios deles, e novamente olhavam-se apaixonadamente. Mesmo com o orgasmo que tivera, Usagi estava úmida novamente e pronta para recebe-lo.

Lentamente, começou a mover-se, entrando aos poucos. Por mais cuidadoso que fosse, sabia que ao menos uma pontada de dor não poderia ser evitada. Contudo, manteve-se confiante por ela. Usagi mordia o lábio em antecipação. Os movimentos de Mamoru eram calmos e cuidadosos, e isso a aliviava. Em um momento, Mamoru precisou ser um pouco mais forte, seu movimento sendo mais firme, até que sentiu a intimidade apertada dela após sentir romper a pele que a mantivera virgem.

Usagi exclamou de dor, os olhos lacrimejando enquanto tentava suportar a dor e a ardência. Ambos respiraram fundo e mantiveram-se parados, acostumando-se com a sensação.

-Usako, me desculpe... -pediu ele com os olhos apreensivos. Odiava o fato de ter que a ver com dor, porém a expressão dela foi suavizando-se aos poucos, e assim, retomou seus movimentos lentamente para que ela pudesse se acostumar. Aos poucos, a sensação de dor foi sumindo, e Usagi pode se deixar levar pelo prazer que crescia onde seus corpos se conectavam.

O suor escorria pelas costas de Mamoru, seus olhos nunca se desviando do olhar semicerrado dela. Mamoru então acelerou mais seus movimentos, fazendo com que Usagi gemesse com a sensação. _"Ela é tão quente, tão úmida... poderia ficar toda a eternidade dentro dela"_ , pensou. Apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama para movimentar-se melhor. Seus movimentos faziam com que os seios dela balançassem, e tomou um deles em sua boca. Usagi agarrou os cabelos negros, puxando os fios, mordeu o ombro dele afim de abafar seus gemidos incontroláveis. Enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele, e Mamoru penetrou-a mais ainda.

Os movimentos acelerados eram um prazer indescritível. Amor, paixão e desejo dominavam os corações do casal. Mal conseguiam respirar tamanha a sensação que os assolavam. Logo seus gemidos altos eram sincronizados, pois logo atingiriam o clímax.

-Mamo-chan, não aguento mais...

-Usako, juntos...

Alguns movimentos mais, e o orgasmo atingiu-lhes fortemente, e ambos gritaram, os corpos trêmulos com a onda de satisfação que os dominavam. Mamoru apoiou sua testa na dela, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios depois da sensação maravilhosa.

Aos poucos os tremores diminuíram, e logo Mamoru deitou ao lado dela, que se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele cheirou os cabelos dourados enquanto relaxava.

-Eu te amo, Mamo-chan. Eu adorei... foi maravilhoso. -sussurrou Usagi timidamente. Fechou os olhos, não acreditando na felicidade que explodia em seu coração e no momento maravilhoso que acabaram de viver.

-Usako, meu amor... espero que eu não tenha te machucado. -ela negou rapidamente com a cabeça. -Você é perfeita, minha querida. Eu te amo.

E assim permaneceram deitados por um longo momento, aproveitando-se. Esse novo passo no relacionamento deles fora incrível, e sabiam que com tanta paixão que sentiam pelo outro, não tardariam a procurar mais um dia para ficarem a sós. Nada poderia acabar com o carinho, o amor e o desejo do casal mais feliz.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** E é isso! Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado da história! Faz muito tempo que não escrevo, então, se tiver algo errado ou estranho, não hesitem em me falar! Deixem suas opiniões nos comentários.

Até logo!


End file.
